Forget the Past and Look to the Future
by fudgemonkey878
Summary: It's finally the day that he'd been waiting for, the day that he had longed for. The day that he would finally be able to say that he was a married man, but can he enjoy that day without remembering the past?


**I believe that George gets his own almost happily ever after with Angelina. So I decided to write a short fluffy oneshot of their wedding day. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hp or any of it's characters.**

"I know pronounce you husband and wife."

As the man said that one little sentence my face spilt into an even wider grin, if that was possible. My face had a grin on it the entire time, but now it went even wider.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I leaned forward to kiss her and it was wonderful. So full of love, and happiness, bliss, everything possible. She pulled away and I pouted slightly, I didn't want to stop the kiss.

"Stop pouting George, it's not like I won't kiss you again." Angelina told me amused.

"How do I know that for sure?" I questioned.

"Because there's no other red headed man that could ever replace you. Not before, not now, not ever." She told me smugly.

Unknown to her those words sent a sharp pang of pain and sadness through me. No other red headed man from the past, present or future. I am her present and her future, her past though. Her past red headed man…

Fredrick Weasley. My friend, my partner in crime, my brother, my twin.

He should have been my best man.

He should have been here today teasing me about how long it took Ange and me to get married, complaining about the stuffy dress robes and then saying that at his wedding we could wear what ever we wanted and he would show up in a clown suit.

I didn't have a best man today because no one could ever fulfill that requirement, no one could ever replace him.

My best man was in the ground forever asleep, waiting for the day I'd come and join him with Ang.

"That's good to know." I whisper softly in her ear. "I would have to kill that bloke if he ever stole you from me." He doesn't need to know what I'm thinking right now. It's her wedding day; nothing should be there to ruin it.

_You're wedding __day shouldn't be ruined either Forge you idiot. _

That's what he's say to me if he was here. I smiled sadly this time. He was right. I shouldn't be moping about his death on my wedding day; I should be pulling out the firewhiskey and make a fool out of myself. Then get chewed out by mum about being more responsible now that I'm married. But who would I be if I was actually responsible? Not Forge Weasley that's for sure.

"I want some of that cake now." I said suddenly, anything to stop thinking that I was. It was what I needed to think, but just not on my wedding day.

"George," Angelina scolded me, "Your mum had it all planed out. We're going to go dancing first, and then be hugged to oblivion by everyone, and then we eat cake."

"It's too long." I whined to her, "I want my slice of cake now." I searched the crowd for my mum. I spotted her and hollered, "Oi! Mum!" She whirled around and faced me, tears cascading down her face. "Can I eat the cake now?"

"No George!" She scolded me. "It's dance, then hugs, then cake."

"You sound just like Angelina." I grumbled. Both my mum and Angelina gave me a death glare and I cringed. "Fine, dance, then, hugs, then cake."

We twilrled on the dance floor and slowly the other couples joined us. Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Jordan and Alicia, so many of the people that I knew and loved as family and friends. We had been through so much together and I was so grateful that they were here for my wedding day, but no matter what, they couldn't fill the hole in my heart. Not even Angelina could, that hole would always be there no matter what, and it killed me.

Angelina and I kissed, danced, were passed around for hugs, kissed again and again, and then it was time for cake. "Finally!" I exclaimed. "I thought I would have to wait for days before I could eat this cake."

"George Weasley, are you saying that cake means more to you than dancing and kissing me?" Angelina teased.

"Why yes Angelina," I said in a somber voice, "There is nothing in this world that can overcome my love of cake."

She leaned towards me with a smirk on her face. "I hope that I can change that soon George Weasley." She whispered in a seductive voice.

Shivers went up my spine and I let out a laugh. "You'll have to try extra hard then Angelina," I whispered back to her with a purr, "because I really do love cake."

"Looking forward to it." She smirked before she kissed me.


End file.
